1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of electrical acceleration switches of the type having a mass movable in a housing against a spring bias in response to an applied acceleration and more particularly concerns a miniature acceleration switch responsive to a relatively small axial acceleration to close normally open contacts in the switch, in the presence of large laterally directed accelerations on the switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior acceleration switches such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,266 and 4,746,774 employ movable masses spring biased to open or closed contact positions. When sufficient axial or lateral forces are applied and the spring bias is overcome, the switches open or close as desired. These prior acceleration switches are not suitable for use in applications such as sensing crashes of aircraft. In the prior switches, sensitivity is lost because the bias in the spring bears constantly on the movable mass and must be overcome before the switch operates In those switches having generally cylindrical movable masses, high laterally directed accelerations increase the friction resistance to axial movement so that response to relatively light axial accelerations is inhibited.